Meet the Royals - The Twins of Durin
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Follow the life of Thorin and Kate as King and Queen under the Mountain, with their chaotic twins Frerin and Rose. What will the future hold for Lindsey and Fili and who's the mysterious girl Kili can't keep his eyes off? And is doom not that far away as they all think? This is the Sequel of "Meet the Royals" so I recommend to read that story before you go on with this!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first chapter of the „Meet the Royals" Sequel. Yes, you're right! There had been so many votes for a sequel that I decided to start it today, but updating might take some time for this one! **

**I'll dedicate this first chapter to that one person encouraging me and sharing the same obsessions as I do ;-D Take this as my birthday present for you! ~photogirl894~ **

* * *

Early moring fog covered the landscape in a bath of milky mist. The sun climbed higher and higher. Soon her golden rays showed up behind the mountain that lay lonely and silent in the east.  
With each ray that managed to fall on the valley, the mountain and the city of Dale before its gates woke to turn into a bustling kingdom.

Erebor was filled with the aroma of freshly forged iron, the deliciousies created in the huge kitchen and the voices of dwarves scurrying around.

"You promised to take me with you!" the voice of a little girl with long blonde hair cried out. Her ocean-blue eyes flashed at her brother. She grabbed his arm and stopped him which caused that he dropped his small wooden sword.

"Rose! Because of you, my sword will break one day!" Frerin cried out. His dark-brown hair glistened in the light of the morning sun, and the same pair of blue eyes flashed at his only a few minutes younger twin sister.

Rose huffed and put her little hands on her hips. "That is not even a real sword!" she called and stuck her tongue out.

"I'd suggest you both calm down now" the voice of their father spoke up, who had just stepped out of the main gate.  
Six years had passed since he had successfully reclaimed his home, since he had made peace with the elves of Mirkwood, since he had found his father again. And since Kate and he had become parents to a chaotic pair of twins.

"Dad! Rose wants to watch my training but she'll just distract me!" little Frerin grumbled and Thorin instinctively had to think of himself and his brother when they had been that young.

"So, let her watch! I'm certain she won't distract you" Thorin said and was glad to see Kate approaching them as well.

"Another argument?" she asked amused. She knew her children too well. They loved to argue but could not live without the other.

"Rose distracts me!" Frerin continued to protest.

"I promise I'll stay silent!" Rose said with a smile. Kate gave Frerin a warning look.

Frerin sighed and picked up his wooden sword. "Fine" he grumbled and gestured his sister to follow him to the training ground where some elder dwarves were sparring as well.

One of them was Dwalin. "Ah! The royal twins" he called and grinned at them.

"Uncle Dwalin!" Rose called happily and ran up to him. He knelt down and lifted her up on his arms while she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, little princess, you make me blush" he chuckled and Rose laughed softly.  
Frerin rolled his eyes. "Will you show me some moves, Uncle Dwalin?" he asked and raised his wooden sword.

Dwalin placed Rose down again and raised his axe. "You can try to hit my battle-axe" he replied with a challanging grin on his face.

"Wouldn't that be unfair?" Rose asked and let her gaze drift between Dwalin and her brother.

"You underestimate my skills" Frerin gave her a smile and watched Dwalin with a determined look.

Some of the dwarves stopped their sparring and surrounded the trio.

"Step aside, Rose. I'll give Uncle Dwalin a taste of my sword" Frerin said and Rose chuckled. She walked to the side to stand with one of the dwarf soldiers.

"Alright, little prince. Show me your skills" Dwalin called and Frerin charged at him, hit the axe with his sword. Dwalin didn't even tremble but he encouraged him nevertheless.

"That was a good one! Show me more! No mercy, Frerin!"

The little prince tightened the grip around his sword and whirled around just like his father had shown him a few months ago. He managed to hit the axe again but tripped over his own feet and dropped on his backside with a thud.

The dwarves chuckled and Rose ran up to her brother with a concerned look on her face.  
"Are you alright?" she asked and helped him up. He brushed some dirt from his trousers and straightened again.

"I'm fine, don't worry" he said with a reassuring smile and Rose breathed out relieved.

Dwalin patted the young ones shoulder. "You're learning pretty fast. Next time you'll be able to stand on your feet after such an attack"

The young prince smiled proudly. "Thank you, Uncle Dwalin"

Suddenly the sound of an elvish horn filled the air and the twins exchanged an excited look.

"They're coming!" they called in unison. Frerin took his sisters hand and they ran back to the main gate and into the mountain.

Thorin and Kate were sitting on their thrones. The dwarf king had decided that his beloved wife and Queen under the mountain deserved a throne as well which was created by the best dwarven architects of Erebor. It was made of cream-and gold colored marble with the sign of Durin carved into the top. It was a wonderful contrast to his own throne which was made of black and green marble.

"Mom! Dad! The elves are coming!" the twins called as they reached the thrones and stopped to catch breath again.

Kate chuckled. "We've heard them. I'd suggest you both go and clean yourself and change your dresses for the party tonight. Lindsey and Fili will help you"

"I'll go see Fili!" Frerin called and the twins rushed up the stairs to find their aunt and uncle.

* * *

The elven caravan entered the mountain with King Thranduil in the lead. They stopped in front of the royal couple. Kate immediately got up to embrace Legolas with a happy smile. Thorin gave Thranduil a short hug before he turned to greet the elf-prince.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again after all these years" Thorin said and let his eyes drift over the elven company.

"And we are thankful to be able to take place in the birthday festivities of your children" Thranduil replied with a smile and looked around. "I assume they are busy right now?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, they'll be prepared for the fest tonight"

The elf king turned around and gestured two of his soldiers to step forward. Two young elves stepped to the front with a wooden box.

"This box contains presents for the twins. I hope they will be happy about it" Thranduil explained.

Thorin opened the box and both Kate and he gasped. "These look expensive" she said.

"Take it as a token of our newly found peace"

Thorin nodded and closed the box again, curious how his children would react. Suddenly Kates eyes fell on a young, female elf standing close behind Thranduil. It seemed she was in her elven teenage years.

"And who is that?" she asked and the she-elf blushed a little.

"My name is Sadya, your Highness" she bowed her head a little in respect. Thorin smiled amused.

"Sadya is the daughter of an old friend of mine who passed away three years ago. I promised to take care of her" Thranduil explained and smiled at Sadya.

She gave Kate a shy smile. The Queen watched her for a couple of seconds before she said, "You should come with me, Sadya. I'll show you your room and the rest of the kingdom if you like"

The young she-elf nodded and followed Kate up the stairs.

"How old is she?" Thorin asked and it was Legolas who answered, "In human years she would be the same age as Lindsey now"

"Twenty-four? Such a shame, that she lost her father. What about her mother?" he asked and Thranduil lowered his eyes.

"She died right after giving birth to her. We'd been close. It still hurts to think about it. Sadyas father was everything she had and he managed it well to raise her on his own, though I provided him all help I could give. Until he passed from his wounds"

Thorin frowned. "Wounds? What happened?"

Thranduil stepped closer. "I guess we shouldn't talk about these things today. We have plenty of time for that"

"Fine, I'd suggest you all take some rest and tonight we all meet again for the fest. You'll meet the twins by then" Thorin said and some dwarf soldiers led the elves to their rooms.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Rose said and shifted nervously on Lindseys bed after she took a bath and dressed up in a light-pink dress with a white belt around her waist.

Lindsey combed the young girls hair. "You better sit still for a while or I'll destroy your beautiful hair with those amazing braidings. You don't want that to happen, right?"

Rose chuckled. "No! Sorry, it's just I've never seen the elves"

Lindsey laughed softly. "Well, you did. But you've been only six months old and can't remember them. I understand that you're excited"

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Lindsey called and Fili entered the room with Frerin. The young boy was dressed in black trousers, a dark-blue tunic with a silver belt around his waist and little boots that were a copy of his fathers leather-fur boots. All in all Lindsey could see a miniature version of Thorin entering the room.

"You look amazing!" she called and placed a kiss on his brown hair.

"He wanted to look like his father tonight" Fili grinned and kissed his wife. "And you look beautiful, my love" he added.

Then his eyes fell on Rose and he called, "What a lovely little princess!"

She smiled and Frerin stepped closer to her. "Are you ready to meet the elves?"  
She nodded and her brother took her hand in his. Lindsey and Fili smiled amazed and left the room to head down to the throne hall just to find it empty. Balin just left the smithery.

"Have you seen Thorin or Kate?" Fili asked him. The elder one approached them and gave the twins a smile before he replied, "Kate is with one of the elvish guests and Thorin is in his study with Thranduil and Thrain"

"Oh, what shall we do now? I was hoping to meet the elf king" Rose asked a little disapointed. She was so excited to meet the elves right now.

"What about an elf prince?" a voice spoke up and they turned to see Legolas approaching them with a smile on his handsome face.

"Legolas!" Lindsey called and embraced him tightly. "I didn't know you'd come as well!"

He chuckled and they broke the embrace so he could hug Fili. "Good to see you, my friend" Fili said and patted Legolas back.

Finally the elf prince turned to look at the twins. The two little ones just stared at him in awe, their mouths slightly open in amazement.

Lindsey chuckled by the sight of them holding their hands and looking like they just discovered a new species, which was quite correct for them.

"Frerin and Rose, you've grown so much" Legolas stepped closer and Frerin let go of his sisters hand. The elf prince took Rose hand and knelt down in front of her to place a soft kiss on the back of her little hand. She blushed heavily and giggled.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I'm the prince of Mirkwood" he introduced himself to her and she blushed even more while his blue eyes rested on her. She had the same facial features as Kate, the same long blonde hair but yet Thorins piercing blue eyes had dominated.

He shifted and took a look at Frerin who watched him curiously. "And you are Frerin. My, you look just like your father. I'm certain you're a warrior already?" He took the boys hand and squeazed it gently.

Frerin nodded with a proud twinkle in his eyes. He was truly a copy of his father. The exact same facial features, the exact same hair, and of course those ocean-blue eyes. Not to forget he wore the same clothes today. And yet there were some little features between the twins they shared with each other. It was clearly visible that they were twins even if Legolas couldn't even describe what it was.

"Yes, I train a lot. My father shows me a lot of moves and I do a lot of sparring with my uncle Dwalin. One day I will be a great warrior just like my father!"

Legolas chuckled. "I'm certain you will, Frerin" He got up again. "Tell me, where is your brother?" he asked and looked back at Fili.

"Oh, he's up in his room. Preparing for the fest tonight" he replied.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Legolas asked curiously. Lindsey smiled. "No, though he really wants to meet that one special girl that captures his heart just like Kate did with Thorin or I did with Fili"

Fili placed his arm around her waist. "I'm certain he will find such a girl one day. Maybe that day is not even that far as we might think"

* * *

**Yey! I really hope that was a satisfying first chapter!**

**Like always, leave reviews/favorite and follow my story! That encourages me a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kate led the young she-elf through the corridors until they reached the room which Kate thought might fit perfectly for Sadya.

She opened the door and stepped into the warm and comfy room.

"Oh, that looks amazing!" the elf said and cast a glance around.

The room contained a large bed made of dark oak, covered with sheets of light blue color and a big, soft pillow.

A huge window provided a stunning view above the valley in the east.

"Perfect to watch the sunrise," Kate said and smiled at her. Sadya stepped closer to the window, opened it and stepped out onto the little balcony which contained a bench made of leather and a black sidetable with a lantern in top.

"It must be stunning to sit here and watch the beginning of a new day." she said and turned to look at Kate again.

"You also have a bath with a tub. I didn't know that you'd come so I had not the time to provide you with some perfumes and oil."

Sadya stepped back into the room. "Don't worry. I have my own perfumes"

A knock came from the door and a male elf entered with some bags and boxes. "Your belongings, Sadya" he said and bowed a little before he left the room again.

Kate watched her curiously. "Are you royal?"

Sadya laughed softly. "No, but I was adopted by Thranduil which makes me some kind of royal at least to the servants. They seem to see a princess in me."

She started to unpack her dresses and cast a glance at Kate again. "May I ask you for a favor, my Queen?"

Kate chuckled. "Only if you call me Kate for I am not your Queen."

Sadya blushed a little. "Certainly...So, Kate, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, of course, what's on your mind?"

The elf placed a couple of dresses on the bed and watched them thoughtfully. "Which dress should I wear tonight?"

Kate laughed and stepped closer towards her, looked down at the dresses.

"I'd say you should take this one."

* * *

Thorin, Thrain and Thranduil rested down in the study room. A fire was cracking in the hearth, Thorin and his father both smoked their pipes while the elf king took a sip from the goblet of wine.

"And you are certain about it?" Thorin asked quite in disbelief.

Thranduil nodded. "My son was with them. He'd seen them killing Sadyas father and some other good elves of my guard."

Thrain rubbed his temples. "Three years ago. Why should we worry about it now? Of course, it is sad to hear that girl lost her father but one orc raid in all those years is not quite a reason to worry."

"How many?" Thorin asked and exhaled some smoke while his eyes were thoughtfully fixed on the elf king.

"According to my son nearly fifty"

Thorins eyes widened. "Fifty? Since when do so many orcs travel cross country?"

"Where did they come from?" Thrain asked now a little concerned as well.

"My men had been on their way to Lothlorien. They said the orcs came from the west, possibly from Moria. And Legolas said after the fight the thirty remaining orcs headed down south."

"To the south, you say? There might be Rohan..." Thrain mumbled but Thorin shook his head.

"The humans are strong warriors and would overpower them. Even the orcs know that fifty of them would have no chance against the Rohirrim. It seems to me that fighting was not their intention at all. They took a rarely used path leading past the woods of Lothlorien, avoiding to meet any dangers to them. Sadly your men run into them, and I'm sorry for you losses. So to me it sounds these orcs just wanted to travel from one place to another. But where to? What else is down in the south attractive enough for a horde of orcs to leave the safety of Moria?"

All three fell silent until a rapid knock came from the door. Thorin smiled. "Come in, Rose."

The little girl opened the door and ran up to her father. "I was looking for you! The festival will start soon!"

Her eyes fell on Thranduil and her jaw dropped open. "A-are you...the elf king?" she breathed in awe.

Thranduil chuckled and reached for her hand, pulled her a little closer. "Yes, Rose. I'm the King of Mirkwood." he said with a warm smile and the girl blushed.

"I met your son earlier today. He is handsome" she said and blushed even more as she realized what she just had said.

"And I'm not handsome?" he asked and she giggled.

"Your dress is amazing, my love" Thorin said and she climbed onto his lap.

"Where is your brother?" Thrain aasked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He is with uncle Dwalin and they talk about boring things like old battles."

"And so you want to spend some time with us instead?" Thranduil asked and grinned at her.

She nodded and started to play with one of Thorins braids.

* * *

A couple of hours later Thorin and Kate met again in their bedroom. She had just changed her dress when he embraced her from behind, placed soft kisses on her neck.

"You look incredible tonight" he mumbled while a little moan left her throat.

"And I can't wait to undress you later" she whispered and buried her hand in his hair.

Finally they left their room to pick up their children. The twins were already impatiently waiting for them.

"Mommy! I met the elf king!" Rose called happily.

"And the prince" Frerin added with a proud smile.

"And now you'll meet even more elves" Kate replied and the little family made their way down to the Great Hall. The hall was filled with a lot of dwarves, elves and also some humans from Dale.

Long tables were placed at the sides, filled with a lot of deliciousies and much wine, mead and juices. Some elves played a merry tune on their violins, harps and flutes.

The Company cheered when the royal couple and the twins entered the hall. Thorin stopped at the head of the longest table with Kate at his side while the twins took a seat to both sides of them. Lindsey and Fili sat next to Rose while Kili sat between Frerin and his mother Dís.

"I once again welcome you to Erebor! Tonight we will celebrate not only the birthday of our beloved twins Frerin and Rose. No, we also celebrate the sixth anniversary of peace and new-found friendship between elves and dwarves. I hope that this peace will last even longer and now...let the festival begin!"

With that Thorin sat down next to Kate and once the cheering and clapping ebbed away they all started to dine and drink.

Kate cast a glance around the tables and spotted Sadya between Legolas and Thranduil. She wore that beautiful dark-red dress with white and silver applications and a shining tiara in her hair.

Soon some of the elves and dwarves started to dance to the music and Thorin leaned in closer to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him, remembered the night in Laketown he offered her a dance and later on proposed to her, asked her to become his wife and Queen under the Mountain.

She placed her hand in his and he led her to the middle of the dance floor where they started to move in a slow rhythm.

Even Frerin and Rose danced together, earned many 'Ahs' and 'Ohs' mostly from the female elves, dwarves and humans.

Kili got up to get some mead from the other end of the table. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm s—" he fell dead silent, his brown eyes dived into a pair of bronze with golden flecks.

A mane of silky blonde hair fell smoothly over her slim shoulders and she smiled shyly at him.

Slowly he came back to senses. "Uhm...Hello, my name is Kili" he stammered and was still lost in her extraordinary eyes.

She tilted her head a little. "Sadya, my name is Sadya."

* * *

**don't worry, there will be some more Lindsey&Fili in the next chapter as well as Kili and Sadya of course.**

**Oh, Sadya is pronounced like Sah-di-ya :-D**

**Hope you had some fun and stay tuned for the next chapter (might also contain some sexy romance...but not between Kili and Sadya...that whole thing will take some more time to develop!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains some sexy romance! (just a warning if anyone don't like such things^^) **

**Everyone else: have fun ;)**

* * *

Kili poured a goblet of wine for Sadya and handed it to her. She took it and smiled again.

"Thank you, Kili."

It was as if the music in the hall became less noisy while they smiled at each other.

"Uhm...where are you from?" he asked and took a sip of mead.

"From Mirkwood." she replied shortly, sipped from the wine and tried hard not to blush under his intensive stare.

"You don't look like someone from Mirkwood. You'd fit more to Rivendell." he said and mentally slapped himself but much to his relief she giggled softly. His heart skipped a beat for her laugh was the most beautiful melody he'd ever heard before.

"Well, my mother was from Rivendell, so I'm only part wood-elf."

He nodded. "And your parents? Are they here tonight?"

Her face fell slightly. "N-no. My parents...they are dead."

Kili felt like a complete idiot. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"You didn't know so there's nothing you should apologize for." she cut him off and placed a hand on his arm and smiled once more.

"And how...I mean...how did they die?"

"My mother died after giving birth to me, so I never got the chance to know her. My father died three years ago by an orc attack close to Lothlorien. I live with King Thranduil and his son since then."

"An orc attack so close to the woods?" he asked concerned but she sighed, turned away and walked towards the exit of the hall.

"Wait!" he called and followed her, took her hand and stopped her. "If I said anything wrong...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."

She looked at him, sank into his beautiful brown puppy eyes before she replied softly, "I just wanted to take a little stroll. Would you like to accompany me?"

A wide smile spread on his face. "Certainly, Mylady." he said and offered his arm. She linked her arm with his and they left the Great Hall together.

* * *

"Who is that girl?" Lindsey asked while she and Fili moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. They watched how Kili spoke with a beautiful blonde she-elf.

"Well, she's an elf so I guess she's here with Thranduil." Fili replied. They whirled around and he kissed her deeply. She smiled into that kiss and buried her hands in his hair.

"I love you so much, Lin" he said after breaking the kiss.

"And I love you" she replied when suddenly the music stopped.

"May I have your attention? It's time for the presents!" Thorin announced and the twins cheered happily and ran towards the table on which a load of presents were waiting for them.

Most of them contained toys made of wood as well as stuffed animals and dolls.

"Those are great! Thank you, Balin!" Frerin called and hugged the elder dwarf after examining a set of handmade toy soldiers.

"Oh! Look these are beautiful!" Rose called and held up a pair of dolls which were the presents from Lindsey and Fili.

Rose hugged them both and Lindsey pulled the girl on her arms, placed a kiss on her cheek.

Fili watched them full admiration and his heart warmed up by seeing his lovely wife with the little girl. An absent smile showed up on his face.

Kate nudged Thorins arm and gestured towards Fili. "It seems someone's dreaming of his own little family" she said with a smile.

Thorin grinned. "And your sister would be a great mom, just like you." he replied and kissed her.

Thranduil stepped forward with the box from earlier. "I hope you'll enjoy these."

He opened the box and the twins stepped closer. Frerins eyes grew wide. "A sword! An elvish sword!" he called stunned and happily. He took the little steel sword adorned with gold.

"And I hope you know what's special about this blade?" the elf king asked with a smile.

The little boy nodded. "They glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby!" he grinned and weigh the sword in his hand while Rose took the bow made of oak and also adorned with gold with the fitting quiver and arrows.

She smiled and hugged Thranduil. "Thank you! Now I can learn to use a weapon as well!"

They all laughed and Legolas replied, "Once you're grown up you'll get these weapons in the fitting size."

The twins eyes shone brighter and Thorin stepped closer. "And these are from your mother and me" he said and handed them both a box.

Rose opened hers first and squealed. She pulled out a red tunic, a belt ornamented with the sign of Durin, black riding-pants and black riding boots. "That looks great!" she called and kissed and hugged her parents.

"Alright, Frerin...open yours." Kate said and knew very well how her son will react. He opened the box and nearly freaked out, his jaw dropped open. He reached into the box and revealed a miniature copy of Thorins leather-fur-coat.

"No way!" he called with the widest grin and Kate chuckled. He put the coat on and looked down on himself.

"Fits you very well, son" Thorin said proudly and placed a hand on Frerins shoulder.

Thrain cleared his throat. "So, Frerin go his present from me in the morning, a fitting battle ax. Rose, your present might have just arrived a couple minutes ago and is waiting outside the mountain. Would you follow me?"

She was curious what her present could be and took her grandfathers hand. They all left the hall and went outside the mountain just to be greeted by a little caravan of men and women from Laketown.

Bard, the slayer of Smaug and new Master of Laketown, stepped closer. He bowed his head towards the royal couple and the twins as well as towards King Thranduil.

"Prince Frerin, Princess Rose, I've never had the chance to wish you a happy birthday personally until today." He turned to look at Rose and added, "Your grandfather just bought a present from my town and I thought it might be a good opportunity to deliver it myself."

Her eyes were shining bright in anticipation and as Bard stepped aside she squealed loudly and tears of joy shot into her eyes.

"Grandpa! A pony!" she squealed again and swung her arms around Thrains waist.

Two men led a bay-colored pony with white blaze and socks towards the girl and she immediately stroked the soft fur of the mare.

"She's so beautiful!" she said and seemed to be the happiest girl far and wide.

"And what name will you give her?" Kate asked and Rose watched the pony again.

"I'll name her...Melody!" and suddenly the pony neighed like to confirm her name.

* * *

Soon after the party was over and the twins had been brought to bed, Kate led Thorin into their bedroom.

"You know...this day shouldn't just be a special day for our little ones" she said and turned the key to shut the door behind them.

He watched her with a smile while she approached him slowly, her eyes seductavely like always.

"I have a little present for you, my love." she breathed, her lips close to his ear.

"A present?" he asked and chuckled.

She broke away from him and let her dress drop to the floor. His jaw dropped open as he saw her in front of him, only dressed in a set of red-and-black silky lingerie.

"These are new..." he said still stunned by her beauty.

She grinned. "Yes, I got them yesterday and planned to wear them tonight...for you"

He pulled her closer, pressed his lips on hers in a loving, longing kiss. She broke the kiss.

"I'd like to do now what I told I'd do after the party."

He watched her curiously.

She laughed softly. "Rip those clothes from you and make sweet sweet love" she added with a devilish smile and began by taking off his coat. Her hands slid over his broad shoulders, down along his chest until they reached the belt around his tunic. She opened it quickly and let her hand slip under his tunic, pulled it off over his head and tossed it to the floor as well.

"Close your eyes..." she whispered close against his lips. Once he had closed them he could feel her hands slowly sliding down his stomach and one hand ventured into his pants.

His breath quickened a little. Kate could feel he was rock hard already and placed her hand around him, squeezed a little until a first soft moan left his throat. Her other hand started opening his trouser and let it drop down so he kicked it away and she admired his fully exposed body before she worked his hard member with her hand again.

Thorin felt like being in paradise, his head fell back and Kate immediately kissed his throat. The rumbling sound of his moans vibrated against her soft lips and she worked harder on him.

He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her long and deep, tongues dancing and intertwined.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and slowly got down on her knees. "Now, I'll make you happy" she breathed and a louder moan left his throat as her warm mouth made contact with his hardness. His hand buried into her long, golden mane and she worked on him, up and down, harder and deeper and she moaned a little, the vibration of her throat nearly pushed him over the edge but managed to control himself. Kate sensed he was close so she stopped and got up again to kiss his wonderful lips.

"Open your eyes, my love"

He watched her, his eyes filled with pure desire. With a teasing grin she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, still covered in her lingerie. His hands cupped her breasts, felt her nipples growing harder through the fabric.

"You want me to pull it off?" she breathed and moved her hips a little, let the silky fabric of her slip rub against his hard member.

"Yes...please..." he groaned and with painful slow movement she opened the bra and let it drop on the floor. His hands stroked along her sides until he bent up a little to capture her breasts with his lips, licking and nibbling at them. Her head fell back and she moaned even louder.

After a while she pushed him down again, got up and slowly pulled off her slip.

"And now we'll have some fun" she said and straddled him again, forced herself onto him. She began to move hard and fast and Thorin had to force himself to hold back. He bent up again, took her breasts again, let his tongue play with them and she screamed, "Oh my god!" as the first wave of pleasure washed over her.

Her body still moved and he knew she didn't want this to stop for he needed to release as well.

He placed an arm around her and flipped her onto her back. "Now it's my turn" he whispered with his deep voice filled with lust.

He entered her, thrusted hard, deeper and deeper and all he wanted to do was release into her but he still held back. Kate closed her eyes, focused on the sweet sensations of him so deep inside her.

Her hands were placed on his back, nails dug into his flesh while he thrusted even harder, felt himself building up even more. He groaned and flipped her onto her stomach, entered her from behind and thrusted deeper again.

"Oh...my...please! Don't stop, Thorin!" she moaned and bit her lips while he intensified it even more.

With a final thrust she got pushed over the edge once more and finally he found release deep into her. Sweating and breathing heavily he laid against her back and kissed the back of her neck.

He rolled off and laid next to her, both smiled happily.

"Happy Thorinsday" she chuckled.

He grinned. "Happy Katesday"

They sealed their love with a long kiss until they cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ;)**

**Next chapter we will focuse on Kili and Sadya and take a look what they did during their stroll ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**More a little filler chapter. We'll see what happened to Kili and Sadya while the rest continued to celebrate :) **

**Have fun!**

* * *

Kili led her away from the hall and soon a wonderful silence surrounded them.

"Though I adore the twins and that festival is really great, but sometimes I prefer silence" Sadya said and let her gaze drift along the hallway.

He chuckled, "Aye, though we're quite into celebrating and socializing. We're dwarves"

"Oh, really? You are dwarves? I might have missed it" she teased and both broke out into laughter. They reached the throne hall and she stopped. "It's so incredible that your uncle had created that second throne. I love that cream-colored marble. He really seems to love the Queen. I mean Kate"

Kili watched her amazed, blushed as she turned to look at him. "Can I see the place where the dragon had lived?" she asked a little uncertain but still with a sweet voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Certainly, it's this way" he led her to the treasury which was still filled with tons of gold and other beautiful objects.

Sadyas jaw dropped open. "If I'd be a dragon I'd love to live here as well. In peace with you, of course. No harm, just sleeping on those piles of gold and maybe some tender loving care"

She giggled and stepped away from Kili, picked up a golden goblet adorned with sapphires. "Why is it down here? It looks as if it should be the personal wine-goblet for the King or the Queen"

Kili chuckled. "These are just odd treasures, nothing special"

"Oh, alright...Sorry, I've never seen so much gold before. To me it is special" she said and blushed a bit.

"I thought Thranduil has a lot of gold as well?"

"Oh, he has, but he keeps it very hidden" she smiled and stepped closer towards him again.

"Are there any more interesting places?"

Kili laughed about her question and offered his arm to her again. "Mylady, you are in the greatest dwarven kingdom of Middle Earth. There are plenty of interesting places to see. Tell me, what are your interests at all?"

"Uhm...I don't know. Do you have a library? I love books!" she said with shiny eyes.

Kili nodded with a smile and led her away through the throne hall again and up a flight of stairs. Soon they reached a great wooden double-door.

"Behind these doors you'll find the most beautiful library you've ever seen"

Sadya chuckled. "I do believe you've never seen the library of Rivendell"

"Indeed, I've seen some places in Rivendell in those two weeks we've been there but I might have missed the library"

He opened the door and they entered the library. Sadya breathed amazed, "That is...incredible"

Her gaze drifted along the bookshelves, while Kili leaned against the wall and watched her with a smile. He was more than confused about that sudden new feeling inside his chest whenever he watched her, whenever she smiled at him or whenever she was amazed by all the things he showed her. Despite his still young age he knew it's wrong to have such feelings on first sight. Love at first sight? Could this really be true? His heart had stopped beating for a second he first laid eyes on her and yet he was more than uncertain what to think about it. He pushed that thought aside and saw her picking up a book bound in red leather.

"I can't believe you have this book here! When I was a child, which I still am according to elven ages, my father read that to me multiple times before going to bed."

He stepped closer. "Which one is it?"

"It's called 'Snow-White and Rose-Red'. Have you ever read it?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've never been much into reading at all. My brother, Fili, is more interested in such things."

"Oh, so...I could read it to you if you want"

"I didn't say I can't read on my own" he chuckled. She blushed and smiled at him.

"I meant to say, because you're not that much into reading that you'd like to listen to me reading it to you" she placed a hand on his forearm. Her bronze-golden eyes sparkled in the light of a torch hanging at the wall.

"I—uhm...uhm...yes, I think that—that might be a good idea." he stammered, tried to control his heartbeat, unable to look away.

"Great, let's find a place to read" she stepped away from him and spotted a sofa in a corner in the back, close to a window. She lowered down on the soft sofa and patted next to her to signal him to sit down. Kili lowered down next to her, more than nervous.

Sadya leaned against him and opened the book. Kili inhaled the flowery scent of her long, silky blonde mane and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ready?" she whispered and he nodded silently.

She snuggled even closer against him, made him place his arm around her shoulder and so they began to read the story of Snow-White and Rose-Red.

_"Snow White and Rose Red are two little girls living with their mother, a poor widow, in a small cottage. They were very good little girls; they loved each other dearly; and their mother was very fond of them. _

_Rose Red was outspoken and cheerful and loved to play outside. Snow White was quiet and shy and prefered doing housework and reading."_

She stopped and nudged his arm. "Now it's your turn" she giggled and Kili cleared his throat to continue reading,

_"One winter night, there was a knock at the door. Rose Red opened the door to find a bear. At first, she was terrified, but the bear told her not to be afraid. 'I am half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place', he said. _

_They let the bear in, and he laid down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly became quite friendly with him. They played with the bear and rolled him around playfully. They let the bear spent the night in front of the fire, and, in the morning, he left, trotted out into the woods. The bear came back every night for the rest of that winter, and the family grew used to him."_

Sadya turned the page and began to read,

"_When summer came, the bear told them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls were walking through the forest, they found a dwarf whose beard was stuck in a tree. The girls rescued him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf was ungrateful and yelled at them for cutting his beautiful beard._

_The girls encountered the dwarf several times that summer, rescued him from some peril each time and the dwarf was ungrateful each time. Then one day, they met the dwarf once again. This time, he was terrified because the bear was about to kill him. The dwarf pleaded with the bear and begged it to eat the girls instead, but the bear paid no heed and killed the dwarf with one swipe of his paw._

_Instantly, the bear turned into a prince. The dwarf had previously put a spell on the prince by stealing his precious stones and turned him into a bear, but the curse was broken with the death of the dwarf. _

_Snow White married the prince and Rose Red married the prince's brother"_

She stopped reading and closed the book, turned her head to look at Kili who was simply staring at her in admiration.

And for the first time in his life, time stood still for Kili.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, just a little filler one. Next chapter we'll be back in the time-line and will meet an old friend :)**

**The story is originally a German fairytale written by the Grimm brothers. It has always been one of my favorite stories when I was a child and I thought it might fit quite perfectly here. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Simply some nice Fili/Lindsey romance **

* * *

Though the feast ended a couple of hours ago there were still some dwarves, mainly from the Company, in the dining hall sitting together and emptying the rest of mead and wine and some plates with different kind of food, mostly leftovers from the actual dinner.

Some elves played slow music for there were still some dancing to it. Also Fili and Lindsey danced slowly to the rhythm of the music. The young woman couldn't help but simply gaze into his pale-green eyes. He smiled at her, quite cheekily, which made her heart flutter even more. After all these years she'd been married to him now her feelings were just as present like on the first day she had met him in Bag End.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he pulled her a little closer still moving his hips smoothly.

"I thought about us. How happy I am to be your wife," she replied and captured his soft lips into a tender kiss while his hand gently slid down along her back to rest on her lower back.  
She smiled at him with her sweetest smile and pressed her hips closer against him, slowly swaying to the slow rhythm of the music.

"And I enjoyed every second of it. Seven years had passed by from which six you've been my wife now and—and I still can't believe this is really happening. That we are really here, in Erebor, together. That we all made it through it alive."

"I am so thankful that you fought against the light. That you listened to—to your father and turned around. That you came back to this world to be with me, Fili," she whispered and felt tears dwelled in her eyes as she thought back to that moment she had felt his heart had stopped beating and she wasn't able to be with him for she had been still locked up in the cell.

"Stepping into Mahal's hall was never an option for me. I would have never rested in peace with the knowledge you are still alive and suffer. I came back because my love for you was the greatest power in my body. And, of course, my father talked some sense into my mind as well," he chuckled which made his beard-braids wiggle a bit which amazed her even more while her fingertips gently caressed his cheeks. He still smiled at her and she leaned in closer to place soft kisses on his dimples which she loved so much about him.

"Maybe we should leave and—have a little private dance," she whispered and winked at him. He immediately obeyed to her suggestion and they called a 'good night' to the rest of the remaining dwarves and elves and left the dinner hall.

Once they reached their room she excused herself for a minute and entered the bathroom. She snatched her light-blue sleeveless nightgown from the dresser and changed to put it on. With a smile on her lips she watched herself in the mirror as suddenly Fili stepped behind her still fully dressed in his quite royal attire. His right hand gently stroked her stomach while his left hand drifted down along the side of her body and rested on her hips.

A pleasured sigh left her throat as she felt his beard scratch and tickle her while he kissed her neck and whispered, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "And you are the most beautiful man in the world and I want nothing more than make love to you tonight," she said softly. Her hand reached up to touch Fili's cheek and let it slide down the side of his neck, touched him only with his fingertips which felt to him as if she would stroke him with a feather.

He sighed and let his right hand slowly come upwards, cupping one of her breasts and began to massage it gently and felt her body respond to it immediately. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his sweet caressing until she turned around to face him and pressed herself closer to him. "Let me take your clothes off, darling," she whispered seductively and grabbed his belt buckle and began to open it quite fast.

"Mmmh, you're so passionate tonight," he moaned and watched her with a fire burning in his eyes, though still a cheeky smile on his lips.

Lindsey replied to him with a kiss. Her tongue licked over his lips ever so slightly until she covered his mouth with hers and let her tongue now start to dance with his in a delicate rhythm. While they kept on kissing she opened the straps of his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Fili broke the kiss to kick his pants away which didn't quite work and made him stumble a little until he finally made it. Lindsey laughed about his adorable behavior until she fell into his arms again and pushed him into the bedroom, now kissing him more passionately than before.

Their bodies were wrapped around each other as they stopped in front of their bed. Fili looked into her deep blue eyes before he started to lift up her nightgown; his hands ran over her breasts, lingered on them for one moment. Lindsey moaned in pleasure and let her hands slip under his tunic and rest on his lower back now. She loved his strong muscles beneath her fingertips and smiled before she finally pulled his tunic off and tossed it aside. Her hands rested on his chest and watched him as he pulled off her nightgown.

"Your beauty never fails to stun me," he mumbled and reached behind her to grab her bum with both of his strong hands. Slowly he slid her underwear off and she stepped out of it.

With a smile on her lips she slid his underwear down as well and could already feel his incredibly hard member. She gently placed her hand around him to stroke him a little until Fili lay back on the bed and gestured for her to join him. She stradled him, let her breasts brush against his chest. Her lips found his again to form into a deep kiss before she began kissing her way down on him. Her tongue ran across his belly just to make her lips follow the trail again which caused a moan to slip from his wonderful lips.

"Oh, Lin, please," he mumbled and stroked the back of her head while her lips moved down and finally touched his hard member. First she kissed along his full length before she took it in her mouth. She moved slowly just to increase the speed a little more with the time. Fili's hands dug into the bedcover and his moaning became uncontrollably. Lindsey just backed away and looked at him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You like this, honey?"

"Oh yes, please—go on, please don't stop," he replied with a husky voice.

Her gaze drifted back down to his member and touched the tip of it ever so slightly with her tongue. Fili nearly let go by just watching her do this but she backed away again to simply stroke him with her hands a bit until she was certain she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her.

She straddled him again and lowered her hips onto him, let him enter her deeply. Fili grabbed her hips and guided her movements which came slow at first until it grew faster and nearly out of control.

"Oh Lin, oh my love, I can't—can't hold it back any longer," he moaned.

She placed her hands on his chest, her movement on him began to slow down again and she whispered, "Let it go, Fili. Please, come for me."

Afterwards she lay cuddled up against him, his body still exhausted from the force and intensity of his orgasm just seconds ago. He leaned his head against her shoulder and whispered,

"I fear that didn't do much for you, my love."

She giggled. "It's fine. You can make it up to me whenever you can."

"And I know I will do it right now," he replied and began kissing her neck, worked his way down to her breasts. His tongue, his lips, his teeth, each of those started caressing her breasts delicately and made her whole body shiver with excitement. While doing so one of his hands slid down between her legs and began stroking her sweetness.

"Oh Fili, please—I need you now," she moaned in absolute pleasure. Without wasting time he kissed down along her belly, his beard scratched around her belly button which made her giggle.

"That tickles!"

Fili laughed and placed a kiss on her belly. "And still you like it."

Finally his lips found their way between her legs. She gasped and moaned, unable to think properly. "Go on—yes, please, oh yes, Fili!"

He knew exactly what she liked the most so his head lowered a little more so his tongue entered her a little. He licked gently while one of his hands started rubbing her sweetness. She began to moan louder, her hips moved in the rhythm of his stimulation and he knew she was very close to the edge. Just a second later she came, her back arched and her breath was simply the sound of small gasps.

Her hands grabbed for his shoulders and pulled him onto her, clung to his body while she felt he was hard again. Once her breath had normalized a bit she whispered into his ear,

"Let me feel you again. Fili, please—make me a child. Please, let's make a baby tonight!"

His heart leaped for a second as a warm smile spread on his face. And they made love again, slowly, passionately until he was completely spent.

They crawled under the blanket and snuggled together.

"I love you, Lindsey," he mumbled into her long, black hair while his fingertips were stroking her arm.

"And I love you, Fili," she replied with a happy smile on her face. "Do you think we made a baby tonight?"

His hand slid down to rest on Lindsey's belly.

"I really hope so, darling."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaw yeah, I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I do ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this! I needed to figure out how to go on with it! Hope you're still interested **

* * *

Kili woke up quite early on the next morning. Never before did he feel so good after waking up. He stretched and yawned while he remembered the previous evening which he had spent with Sadya in the library. He chuckled and felt his heart leap as he thought about seeing her again in a couple of moments. At least, he hoped she would be present at breakfast as well. He got up and got dressed, wearing a blue tunic, black pants and a belt around his waist.

Just as he was about to open the door someone knocked gently against it. A huge smile showed up on his face as he opened it but it wasn't Sadya but his brother Fili who pushed him aside and entered the room.

"So, you left quite early yesterday. Had fun with our lovely elf Princess?" the blonde dwarf asked and slumped down on Kili's bed.

Kili closed his door and leaned against the dark wood with his back before he chuckled.

"Oh Kee, you have a crush on her!" Fili said with a cheeky grin and jumped towards his brother to pull him into a hug. "Tell me, what did you do last night?"

Once they stepped away, the young one lowered down on the edge of his bed and rubbed the palm of his hand, a smile still clearly visible on his lips. Fili sat down next to him and placed an arm around his brother.

"She is—such a gorgeous girl. We had so much fun, I showed her around and we read a book together in the library. I got so lost in her eyes—her eyes have such an extraordinary color. Bronze with little golden flecks," Kili raved about her with a dreamy gaze and an absent smile.

Fili chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair as he got up. "Finally you found a girl! Now go and get her, Kee! Let's have breakfast, am certain she'll be there. At least, I saw Thranduil and Thorin heading to the hall."

Together they left the room and walked down the hallway. As they entered the dining hall they found Thorin and Thrandui alone at the table. The elf King nodded towards them as he said,

"Good morning."

"Good morning—uhm—is Sadya not up yet?" Kili asked as they took their seats. Thorin watched his youngest nephew quite curiously and exchanged a knowing look with Thranduil before the elf king replied,

"She is up and already out of Erebor—"

"_What_?" Kili exclaimed quite shocked and Thranduil added with a smile,

"To explore the surrounding and the city of Dale together with the Queen."

They all could see the immense relief in his eyes as he slumped back in his chair and rubbed his face before he chuckled.

"You nearly got me a heart-attack!" he pointed at Thranduil and both broke out into laughter.

* * *

The morning sun stood brightly at the horizon, slowly crawling higher and bathing the valley of Erebor in a gold and red light. The two blonde women strolled along the river that was leading them closer towards the city.

"I have never been to Dale before," Sadya said and let her gaze drift towards the skyline with its high bell-towers build of sand-colored stone and terracotta-colored roofs. Even from the distance the bells glowed brightly in the morning light.

"Believe me, you will love it. I spend many days in the city. Mostly because the twins want to get new toys. The toy-market in the northern part is famous far and wide," Kate replied and watched the elf girl from the side. A light smile curled the lips of the elf Princess and Kate nudged her arm gently.

"You left the feast quite early yesterday. May I ask where you've been?"

Sadya blushed a bit and fumbled with the bracelet around her wrist. "Oh—the feast was wonderful, you know—"

"But?" Kate asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I—Kili, I met Kili and he showed me the kingdom a bit. We've been in the treasury and on the balcony and finally in the library—"she finally admitted and tried to avoid Kate's eye-contact.

"That's wonderful! So, I take that you like him?"

Sadya's head shot to Kate and gaped at her. "I—I—well, maybe—a little, yes."

Kate chuckled and together they walked through the city gate. "So, what are you interested in? Wanna see some nice boutiques with clothes or see the marketplace? We can also have a drink in the Inn."

"Uhm—to be honest I'd like to buy me a new dress," the she-elf said and cast a glance along the street.

"For a special occasion?" Kate asked and shoved her playfully.

"Well, I would like to wear it in case Kili asks me to spend the afternoon and evening with him," she replied and saw a smile on the Queen's lips.

"Follow me—I know the perfect shop for dresses like this," she said and pulled Sadya with her up the road and across the marketplace with the beautiful fountain in the middle and down another road until they finally reached a little shop that exclaimed to sell the most beautiful dresses for every occasion.

"Oh, that looks amazing in here!" Sadya said with wide eyes once they entered. The owner of the shop, a slender human woman with hair as red as fire, stepped towards them.

"It's an honor to welcome you again, my Queen. And who is your lovely friend?"

"This, Mallory, is the Princess of Mirkwood. Her name is Sadya and she's a guest in Erebor and a friend of mine," Kate introduced her to the shop owner. Though the two women knew each other for barely a couple of hours, they both knew they liked each other a lot. Sadya smiled as Kate winked at her.

"Oh, then it is an honor to welcome you both in my shop. Just take a look at my new dresses over there," Mallory said and gestured towards a shelf with fine dresses. Kate thanked her and together she and Sadya strolled through the shop and picked up some dresses.

"This looks wonderful—"Sadya said and took a mint-green silk dress with a V-neck, sleeveless and about knee-length. "I like the color—green is my favorite," she added and asked Mallory if she could try it on somewhere.

"Certainly, you can put it on in my backroom," she replied with a happy smile and gestured her to follow. The she-elf cast a glance at Kate but she said,

"Go, I will come once I found a dress as well."

While Sadya was in the backroom putting on the dress, Kate picked some dresses as well until one caught her attention the most. She picked it up and held it in front of her. She grinned and joined Sadya in the backroom where the young she-elf turned in front of the mirror dressed in the green dress.

"Wow, Sadya—you look stunningly beautiful!" Kate squealed and stepped closer towards her. Mallory left the backroom to give them both some privacy. "You should really take this for your next meeting with Kili," Kate winked and began to undress herself. Sadya blushed and avoided to look at her.

"I'm just a woman like you," Kate chuckled and continued by putting on the new dress. It was made of black cotton with lace fabric over the bust with a see-through area over the bust. It had four buttons on the upper back and a tie bow in the middle of the back to close it.

"What would you say?" she asked and turned around before she looked questioningly at Sadya. The elf watched her quite admirably.

"That looks interesting and—quite—well, you know?"

Kate laughed and looked into the mirror again. "Indeed, that's the reaction I was hoping for. It's perfect to wear for a candle-light dinner sometime," she chuckled and changed again. She saw that Sadya still stared at her. "What's the matter? Was that a shock for you that I like to buy dresses which could seduce the great King under the Mountain?"

The elf blushed again. "Uhm—I—I don't know. Let's pay the dresses," she mumbled and together they left the backroom. Kate paid for both dresses. Sadya wanted to protest but Kate said,

"I want to give this to you as a present. Please, let me pay for it."

Sadya nodded and smiled in defeat and finally they left the shop again. The sun stood already high in the sky. "Seems we spent more time in there than I planned. Though that happens to me quite often," Kate giggled and linked her arm with Sadya's.

"And where do we go now?"

"How about getting a drink and sit down at the fountain?" Kate suggested and they headed to the marketplace where they bought a cold tea with lemon and lowered down at the fountain.

"May I ask you something?" Sadya asked after a while and watched Kate curiously.

"Aye, what's the matter?"

"Uhm—did you and King Thorin fall in love right from the start?"

Kate chuckled. "Oh, no! If you would've seen us in the beginning of the journey you might have never believed that we would be a happily married couple someday with two lovely children. We nearly mauled each other on our first meeting. It was in Rivendell that we—well, we grew to like each other."

"So in Rivendell you told him that you love him?"

"No—we just—we explored each other—"Kate said and left this sentence rather unfinished and Sadya realized what she meant.

"Oh—Oh, alright—and when did you confess to each other?"

"That was a couple of weeks later in Beorn's house. Do you know Beorn?"

Sadya chuckled. "Yes, I met him once while I was out of Mirkwood with Legolas."

They fell silent again and simply watched the busy crowd of people hurrying through the streets.

"Mommy!" a little boy's voice suddenly called in unison with that of a little girl and Kate immediately recognized Frerin and Rose who came running towards her with Lindsey right behind them. The twins jumped into Kate's arms and placed kisses on both her cheeks.

"Hey, my lovely honey-pies! What are you doing here?" she chuckled.

"Lin wanted to buy some new toys for us!" Frerin exclaimed and rummaged in a bag to reveal a toy soldier while Rose pressed a new plush-bear against her chest.

"Daddy promised to teach me riding on Melody later!" the girl squealed.

"Now that sounds like a fun day!" Kate said and ruffled their hair. Sadya smiled at the twins and Kate looked up at Lindsey.

"Are you alright?" she asked and could see the absent gaze of her sister. Lindsey snapped out of her thoughts and nodded slowly.

"Yes—it's just—nevermind, I will tell you later."

"No bad news, I hope?" Kate asked concerned but Lindsey chuckled.

"Nah, just—something I'd like to talk about with you," she replied and cast a glance towards the twins, clapped her hands and asked, "Now, who'd like to have a nice hot chocolate with cream and cookies?"

The twins squealed and jumped down from Kate's lap. Lindsey took them both at their hands on each of her side and the trio waved at Kate and Sadya and left down the road towards the Inn.

"She will be a wonderful mother one day," Sadya said and watched them enter the Inn.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Yes—I have no doubt about that."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little girly chapter ^^ Will have some nice Kili&Sadya moments in the next!**


End file.
